


gonna build you up (gonna help you believe, honey)

by ladypeaceful



Series: each time the universe splits, i'll find you in the stars again [14]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gap Filler, M/M, robbe brings sander to meet his mom, there are many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeaceful/pseuds/ladypeaceful
Summary: it’s second nature for his arms to encircle robbe in a warm embrace; like puzzle pieces, like cheese on bread, they just fit together perfectly.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: each time the universe splits, i'll find you in the stars again [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431961
Kudos: 184





	gonna build you up (gonna help you believe, honey)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the clip that we deserved to get yesterday + also the mannen i mitt liv clip that we’ve all been waiting for! enjoy x
> 
> (title from two men in love by the irrepressibles IM NOT FINE)

**time:** donderdag 19:50

**text from:** robbe

**text to:** sander

_ are you almost here? _

**time:** donderdag 19:50

**text from:** sander

**text to:** robbe

_ turn around _

robbe whips his head around so fast he almost smacks into the wall he's leaning against. sander catches him with a snort. it's second nature for his arms to encircle robbe in a warm embrace; like puzzle pieces, like cheese on bread, they just fit together perfectly.

"clumsy."

"shut up, you ass."

"i love you."

robbe pouts until sander gives him a kiss, lingering and sweet and full of promises.

"okay, ready?" he links his fingers with sander's, turning towards the door that belongs to his mother's room.

sander nods. something in his eyes strikes robbe as nervous anticipation, and he runs his thumb in little circles on the back of sander's hand.

"she's going to love you. i just know it. actually, she's going to tell you every humiliating story ever about my childhood and then we'll have to break up."

"sounds like we have a very healthy relationship, hm?" sander's joking, but his voice is low in his throat, and his gaze flits back and forth between the door and robbe. his tongue darts out to swipe at his bottom lip, which robbe now notices looks a little swollen, likely from being bitten.

robbe leans up to kiss him again before whispering, "i promise you have absolutely nothing to worry about. okay? and we don't have to do anything you're not ready for either."

"i know that. step by step, right?" sander exhales. "this is an awfully big step."

"just think about the next minute." robbe squeezes his hand. "this minute, we'll walk through that door and my mother will instantly adore you. because she knows i adore you."

sander plants a kiss in robbe's hair. "i don't deserve you."

“but you have me anyway.”

hand in hand, they finally go inside. mama ijzermans is sitting up in her bed when robbe launches himself into her arms.

“my sweet boy.” she strokes his hair lovingly. “i missed you.”

“i missed  _ you _ , mama. and i brought someone along with me.”

sander gives her a tiny, adorably bashful wave. “i’m sander. i’m robbe’s… uh.”

“he’s my love, mama.” robbe tells her. “the man of my dreams.”

“it’s very nice to meet you, darling.” she holds out a hand to sander, who takes it. “and it looks like you’ve been taking good care of my dear robbe.”

“it’s been more the other way around, actually.” sander brings a hand to the back of his neck, but a grin is spreading uncontrollably across his face.

“it’s a long story.” robbe lifts his hands up to wiggle his fingers. “very exciting and dramatic.”

“well, we have lots of time for you to tell it. i want to know everything.”

robbe turns out to be right, of course. there’s not even an ounce of awkwardness between his mom and sander from how easily they fall into conversation after that, as though they’d already known each other for years, or maybe from another life.

in the middle of talking, sander loops his arms around robbe’s waist and all but yanks him right into his lap. robbe doesn’t think he’s blushed harder in his life.

“mama, don’t tease,” he complains when she points out his red cheeks. sander only makes matters worse by recounting the incident a few days ago when milan had accidentally walked in on them while they were…  _ busy _ in bed.

“he looked exactly like a tomato, i swear!” sander seems completely oblivious to robbe’s utter mortification that he just disclosed to robbe’s mom a little too much information. but she doesn’t bat an eyelid or dwell on it for a second, at least not beyond a good natured chuckle at the mental image of a scarlet-faced robbe.

“and to think i thought mama was going to be the one embarrassing me,” robbe groans into the crook of his elbow.

he’s still helpless, though, for the way sander gets all mushy once they get onto the topic of how robbe has been so good at looking after his boyfriend in the past week.

“it’s only because he’s been an angel about remembering all of his pills and not drinking or smoking,” robbe pokes sander’s nose playfully with the tip of his finger. “wouldn’t be saying all these nice things about me if i had to wrestle you into taking your meds.”

“you think you could take me in a wrestling match?”

“i  _ know  _ i could, after i demolished you in that pillow fight,  _ weeks _ ago.”

sander shakes his head at the memory, a fond smile flitting across his face followed by something not quite so readable. “fair point. but i still stand by the statement that you’re the angel, not me.”

“back me up on this, mama.”

robbe’s mother smiles at their easy banter, her eyes brimming with affection. “from where i’m sitting, you both look like angels.”

“i rest my case.”

robbe elbows sander in the ribs.

they carry on talking until a nurse pokes her head into the room to kindly remind them that visiting hours are ending soon. robbe actually tears up a little when his mom cradles his face and kisses his cheeks in farewell. she does the same to sander, and gives him an extra squeeze on the arm, as if to silently thank him.

“i can’t wait for you to come home.”

“just a few more days. i’ll be with you again very soon.”

robbe lets go of her hand reluctantly and slips his other one into sander’s as they turn to leave. “bye, mama.”

“goodbye, my darling.”

they make their way back out to the lobby and stand outside the hospital in the freezing night air for a few minutes. it’s started to snow a little and robbe tucks himself into sander’s coat, trying and failing valiantly to hide the tears streaming down his face. sander kisses them away and then gives robbe a flurry of salty kisses on his lips.

“i love you,” robbe whispers hoarsely. “i love you.”

“i love you.” sander pushes the hair out of robbe’s eyes. “you’re the man of my dreams too, robbe.”

they kiss again, slow and tender, robbe standing on the tips of his toes and letting sander hold most of his weight. all around them, snowflakes fall and gather, but they’re too wrapped up in each other to notice.

“i’m so glad you found me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted here](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/189773257114/gonna-build-you-up-gonna-help-you-believe-honey)


End file.
